


Exploration at its finest

by Katrianya



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemons, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrianya/pseuds/Katrianya
Summary: The Cullen’s and Swan’s have been years for years. Edward and Bella grew up together but as they reach maturity their feelings toward one another change. They want to help each other but end up blurring the lines perhaps too much.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Tyler Crowley/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These characters don’t belong to me they’re written and owned by Stephanie Mayer. Hope you enjoy, leave me some love at the bottom if you liked it.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I guess I didn’t mind my life. It wasn’t so bad after all. At the age of 17 I’d grown to understand a lot about how the world worked. I was finishing school with above average grades. I had great friends and a family who I adored but I guess Id always felt a little lonely. As though no one truly knew what went on inside my head. I had 2 older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, both of them strong athletic types who joked around a lot and at times made being the youngest sibling somewhat difficult. But similarly, I knew they’d always have my back through anything. My parents, Carlisle and Esme were two of the most loving and supportive people I’d ever met. Even my friends would talk about my parents as though they wished they’d adopt them. 

I grew up predominantly in a town called Forks, Washington but moved to Northern California when I was 13. My father was a doctor and preferred the busy city hospitals to the small town ones. Emmett had just finished high school and was going to attend university in California on a football scholarship while Jasper and I were still studying. 

Wed try to visit Forks every year, Charlie Swan was my father’s best friend in the world and would invite us all over there for thanksgiving. He never seemed like the kind who actually wanted to entertain company but considering he, his wife Renee and his daughter Bella came to our house for our annual July 4th party every year it seemed fitting for us to visit. They were a sweet family and Bella and I got on great. She was in the same year as me at school so we were good friends until I moved. We still texted every now and again but I certainly wasn’t the weedy little kid she’d been close with before. I guessed I could thank my father’s genes for that, what with my recent growth spurt to 6”1 and the stubble coming in patchy on my face. 

I hadn’t actually seen Bella in person for around 2 years. We hadn’t gone to Forks last year due to Carlisle’s schedule at the hospital and the year before the snow storms had been so bad in Forks that it wouldn’t have been safe to make the journey. Partner that with a couple of trips out to Texas with my brothers to watch football games the days surrounding July 4th and I’d missed seeing her at our house. 

This year was different. Jasper had signed up to the army and was about to go on his first tour and Emmett had met a girl he seemed to really like. Rosalie. She was hot, no doubt but too angry for my liking. She certainly kept Emmett in line though and I couldn’t be mad at her for that. Because of that this year we were all home. This year I’d get to see Bella. My best friend. I knew she would’ve grown up some just like I had but it wouldn’t matter. We’d still click the way we used to I knew we would. Couple that with the fact our parents were actually going to let us have a beer or two at this years party and I was officially excited. 

~~~~~

Our house was beautiful, our family had money from ancestors but with my father’s line of work we were never short anyway. It stood 3 stories tall with large Windows covering a majority of the walls. The grey stones had an older style look to them but the modern black door and Window frames accented the feel of the house perfectly. It was July so it certainly wasn’t cold. The large back yard seemed very green with lush trees and bushes growing around the perimeter of the grounds. We had a pool closer to the house and a big patio area that had a table and other similar garden furniture on it. That’s where we held the parties most of the time. Birthday and Christmas parties were sometimes too cold and we’d head inside but our 4th of July party was always an outdoor event. 

The lower level of the house had our kitchen and living area, all open plan as designed by my mother. With several sofas all pointing at a huge TV and a homely fireplace which we all gathered around in the winter. The kitchen was pristine white and modern. Both of my parents could cook well but the only thing my brothers and I ever made in there was a mess! The wooden stairs lead up to the first floor where you could find each of my brother’s rooms and the shared bathroom - a room my Mom spent 90% of her life cleaning. My parents bedroom was at the front of the house with an adjoining bathroom of their own. There was also one of the guest bedrooms which was all set up for Charlie and Renee to arrive. Up a further staircase you’d find my bedroom. It was a little bigger than my brother’s rooms but it had only a tiny bathroom attached where only a toilet, a sink and a shower could fit. Across the way from my room was the other guest bedroom. It was only in use when Bella visited as it was fairly small but it fit nice into the house. 

By early afternoon my dad had a few beers in him as did Emmett and Jasper. I wasn’t allowed one just yet. We stood in the back yard throwing a baseball around between the 4 of us. My mother sometimes played but got annoyed because we’d throw it too hard and end up fighting one another. Not today though, she was inside making up some snacks and drinks. 

After a little while playing she came out, sauntering over to my dad. They had a relationship like no other, the kind you only saw in movies or read in books. High school sweethearts, married young, three kids later and so very truly in love. It was something I not only admired but something I longed for in my life. “Hey babe, Renee just text me.” She started. “They’re about 5 minutes away.” She told my dad but knew we’d all hear too. 

We stopped playing then. Knowing it was important to my parents that everything was in tip top shape for the Swan’s visit. On our way back into the house I felt two paw-like hands on my side. I turned to look at Emmett who was standing laughing as I fell almost in slow motion straight into the pool. Luckily I was just wearing workout shorts and a t shirt so nothing was ruined but the push had been hard enough to fully submerge me once I hit the water. I stood up in the pool and walked over to the edge ready to get out and beat my brother when I heard his voice. 

“I see nothing’s changed with you boys.” Charlie chuckled as he walked through from our house. He looked down on us smiling before himself and Renee walked side by side to my parents who were still over by the table. “Thanks for leaving the door unlocked Esme. It’s so great to see you two.” Their chatter to my parents was quickly drowned out when I saw her. 

Standing there in denim jean shorts and a loose blue sweatshirt. I was mesmerised. Lost in her view entirely. I couldn’t hear my parents talking to hers, I didn’t notice my brothers falling over each other laughing at my expense while they walked into the house smiling and saying hello to her on the way. She wasn’t little Bella Swan anymore. Her legs didn’t look too long for her body anymore but now looked toned and pale peach in the sunlight. Her curves had come in nicely, landing her in the grounds between skinny and chubby perfectly. Her thick brown curls fell just past her shoulders and sat on the top of her chest. But what struck me most was her eyes. Her big, brown, doughy eyes that seemed to render me unable to move from the very spot in the pool. 

“Hi Edward.” She smiled at me and my heart seemed to skip a beat. Hearing my name in the cadence of her voice sent an electricity through me that I’d never experienced before. Suddenly I no longer felt adolescent. I felt like a man. 

“Hey. I’d come hug you but I’m a little wet.” I blurted out. Giving her an awkward smile as the words left my mouth. 

“It’s fine. Nothing worse than a hug when you’re wet....I mean-“ she cut herself off and blushed furiously. I felt a zip of that same electricity reach my groin and my shorts suddenly got tighter. I held myself against the wall of the pool praying she wouldn’t see. 

“Bella!” Her father called from behind me making the connection our eyes had break. “Come say hi sweetheart.” He bellowed to her. She gave me one last, almost embarrassed, smile and ran off to the people behind me. I took this chance and pulled myself out of the water. I ran inside as fast as I could and straight up to my bedroom locking the door. 

Did I just get a boner over Bella? Surely not. She was my friend. I’d just turned 18 so the urge for sex was not lost on me but she seemed so grown up. So different from the girlish friend I once had. I stripped down and got into the shower hoping that by pleasuring myself now I wouldn’t have the urge for my body to get excited around her later. I needed to act right and treat her as what she was, my friend. My family’s friend. Not someone who should interest my urges. This year was definitely different alright.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always these characters don’t belong to me they’re written and owned by Stephanie Mayer. Hope you enjoy, leave me some love at the bottom if you liked it.

Chapter 2

BPOV

It’d been 2 years since I last saw him. Edward and I always clicked as friends. We’d basically grown up together with our dad’s being best friends. But the way he looked in the pool was different. I wasn’t sure if the ripples in the water distorted the way his body actually looked but he certainly looked...older. His jaw was more outlined, his shoulders and arms more muscular and his wet t shirt seemed to hug a set of pecs rather than the chest of a boy. I walked over to my parents and said hello to the Cullens. When I turned back to see him again he was gone. I sighed and let the day continue as I’d expected it to. 

An hour or so passed before I saw him again. I had taken my bag up to the room that I always stayed in at the Cullen’s house and could hear the shower in his room so didn’t think I should knock. I now sat in the back yard. Wearing my shorts and sweater that I’d travelled in. My dad was sat with Carlisle, beer in hand and laughing about old stories. I loved my dad and it was nice to see him happy. There were times where I wasn’t sure he was truly happy with my mom but moments like this allowed me to see his true smile. My mom was in the kitchen with Esme. They were no longer preparing anything, just gossiping with a glass of wine in hand. My mom could gossip about anything and it wouldn’t surprise me if she was in there now telling Esme all about how I was dating a guy despite it being no ones business but mine. Emmett and Jasper were now throwing a football around. They’d asked me to play but I’m far too clumsy, plus I couldn’t take a tackle from either of them. I’d grown up with these 2 acting like my big brothers so I knew they wouldn’t take it easy on me. It was different with Edward though, he was never truly brotherly to me. I’d always assumed it was an age or maturity thing. 

But when he stepped out from the doors to the house I definitely didn’t think the way I would about a sibling. He looked...hot? He had some baggy grey sweatpants on and a tight t shirt that fit him well. His hair was slightly damp and wild as always. He shot me his signature crooked smile and made his way over. I picked up my pineapple juice and took a small sip trying to distract myself as he made his way over. 

“Hey, you look great Bella. How are you?” He asked in a lower voice than I remembered. He sat down on the chair in front of me. We were sat near our fathers but neither would pay attention when they had their own conversations. 

“Hey, you look good too. Definitely not the lanky nerd I remember from Forks High.” I laughed and punched his arm jokingly. “I should send a picture of you to Jess Stanley, she’d lose her shit if she saw you now all grown up.”

“Please don’t” he chuckled “she used to follow me around during lunch breaks. I don’t need her trying to follow me on Instagram again!”

We laughed for a while. It was nice. Asking about school and plans for the future. Not that either of us truly knew what we wanted. After a little while I was distracted by my phone buzzing on the table next to us. I picked it up and saw a message from my boyfriend Tyler. 

Hey babe, hope you’re having a good time. Can’t wait for you to get home so I can hold you again - TC

I smiled softly at the text and Edward noticed. “Who’s making you smile through a text?” He asked. 

“I uhh, I just started dating this guy. Tyler Crowley, do you remember him?” Edward nodded slowly as though he remembered but didn’t approve. “It’s relatively new. He’s a nice guy I guess.” 

Edward didn’t respond. I wasn’t sure why. Maybe Tyler and Edward didn’t get on back in Forks, either way I knew I wouldn’t push it when we’d been having a good time. 

Hey, having a good time. Just catching up with Edward. Gonna have some beers and food soon I think - BS

Okay, don’t overdo it with the beers. That horny drunk Bella is for me and me only okay? - TC

I know Tyler. It’s a family party I’m hardly going to go wild - BS

He was right. I did have a wilder streak in me after a couple beers. But I wasn’t sure how to feel at being called his. We’d only been dating a month or so. We’d done nothing more than cuddle, I wasn’t a prude but I certainly wasn’t about to put out just to please him. Not for his lack of trying though. 

I know baby. I just want those lips to get their first experience on me. I know it’ll be so good Bella. It’s gonna be amazing I just know it. Anyway I gotta work. Speak to you later? - TC

Sure -BS

I sighed and sipped my drink again. This wasn’t new. Tyler wanted a blow job but I hadn’t done that before and he kept adding pressure of how good it would be. I practically threw my phone on the table and looked down at the ground. 

“Hey what’s wrong? Has he said something to upset you?” Edward asked obviously noting my reaction to my phone. 

I curled my mouth into a small smile and shook my head. “No it’s nothing to worry about.” I said quietly. 

“Bells you know you can tell me anything right? I still haven’t told anyone any of our secrets from when we were kids.” He was so sweet but this was a problem he couldn’t help with. 

“I’m fine. Really Edward thanks.” I mumbled. “Hey, you wanna get a beer? I think my dads drunk enough to let us drink.” I laughed. He nodded and we began drinking. 

~~~~~~

The party seemed to go on for hours. It was fun though. Carlisle and my dad got really drunk and were telling old stories of when we were kids. Emmett left early evening to go to his girlfriends house. Jasper went out to a party at his friends house and Edward and I had been allowed to continue drinking beers although we were taking it slow. At around 11:30pm my mom said she was going to take my dad to bed. He was wasted and slurring by this point so it seemed wise. Esme did the same with Carlisle and soon enough it was just me and Edward. 

“Do you maybe wanna go up to my room and listen to some music? I’m not quite tired yet.” He offered. I nodded and grabbed a couple of fresh bottles for us. 

We walked upstairs and into his room. It was a big bedroom but the Cullen’s had a big house so it was to be expected. His bed took up the a corner and then a lounge chair next to a wall filled with records, CDs, tapes and the devices used to play them all. I sat myself down on the bed and sipped my beer. It was nice to be normal with Edward again, grown up or not we still had a connection like no other and I truly enjoyed being in his company. He walked over to the wall and put on some music. I didn’t recognise it but I usually enjoyed Edward’s taste in soft rock so I didn’t argue. He pulled the chair over close to the bed and sat down with a grunt which made me chuckle. 

I glanced quickly at my phone to see if Tyler had texted. He hadn’t. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Edward asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just thought I might’ve heard from him you know?”

“Yeah I get you. He’ll be dumb to let you go Bella. Doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He laughed and shot me another lop-sided smirk. Damn that was cute. 

“Thank you. I like him but he...” I trailed off not wanting to bad mouth someone I was supposed to like. “You know what? Never mind him. Is there no one in town catching your eye?”

“Nah. There’s been a couple girls at parties and stuff but nothing I want to really pursue. I’m more focussed on getting into college for now.” He responded. A couple of girls at parties? What did that mean? I just smiled and took another sip. “Look, I can tell you don’t really want to talk about it but whatever is going on with him, just know you can talk to me if you want to. I won’t judge. I just don’t want to see you upset or anything.” he added with a soft smile. 

I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees. I sighed and thought about it. Couldn’t hurt to air it out I suppose. I trusted Edward and he made me way more comfortable than talking with my friends back home could be. 

“He’s a nice guy I just feel a little pressured. I don’t know if I can give him what he wants.” I mumbled. 

“You know if this is a sex thing he shouldn’t pressure you. Make him wait if you’re not ready.” He said with a slight frown. His jaw tensed when his mouth closed and I could tell he was getting kind of angry. 

“No no it’s not that.” It kinda was. “It’s more that I want to but I don’t know if I’ll be up to his standard.”

“But if you’re not ready Bella then he can fucking wait. I’m not having some creep force you to-“

“He wants a blow job.” I blurted out. I let out a long sigh and looked down at my beer bottle, fiddling with the label. Edward sat back in the chair and nodded slowly. 

“Oh.” He added after what seemed to be years of silence. 

“He’s told me a couple times. I think I’m ready but then I remember that he’s done this before and I don’t want to be the frigid little virgin who can’t do it right.” I blushed but mainly just looked sad. It felt nice to talk about it but it just reminded me of the issue. 

“Bella, I don’t know how to put this nicely.” Edward started. “Tyler shouldn’t care if it’s good or bad. He should be happy that it’s with you.” He said quietly. 

“But what if I’m really bad and he tells his friends and they laugh at me?” I looked up into his eyes and he looked sad too. Maybe I’d said too much. 

“No one will laugh at you Bella. Ever. You’re beautiful and smart and any guy would be lucky to have you. I don’t know how to tell you what a good blow job will be but if you’re ready then I’m sure you can’t go far wrong with it.” 

I nodded and sighed again. I guess asking a guy wasn’t the best idea. Maybe I should ask Jessica when I got back as to how she does it. God that was so embarrassing. I stood and pulled my hair into a hair tie. Edward audibly swallowed, sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. “I think I’m gonna head to bed.” I smiled at him. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go?”

He shook his head and gestured to the bathroom door. I shuffled to the door and let myself inside. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Why were relationships so difficult? I ran some cold water over my face and washed my hands after using the toilet. 

I walked back out and intended to say goodnight but was stopped dead in my tracks by a very shirtless, very hot Edward Cullen. My mouth went dry and I ran my eyes over him a couple of times before he noticed me. 

“Can I ask you something?” I blurted out. My mouth seemed to be working but my mind was lost on the view of his body. 

He walked closer to me and smiled that damned crooked smile. “Sure what’s up?” He responded. 

“Well, umm, you seem to have some experience. What umm” I stalled. Still not entirely thinking straight “what do you like from a girl?” I asked very quietly. 

Edward blushed and looked down to the floor. God I was so embarrassing. “Shit I’m sorry!” I said a little louder. “I don’t know why I asked that I’m-“

“No it’s okay” he interrupted me. I was about to start rambling so it was probably for the best. “I don’t have a whole boat load of experience. But I kinda like it when a girl umm” he blushed again and looked away “when they umm t-touch my thighs.” He practically whispered. 

I bit my lip at the thought. Maybe this could help. Maybe asking a guys advice wasn’t so bad after all. “So if I were to touch the thighs during it or...?”

“No before.” He added. “I like it when they umm work up to it you know? Tease me a little. Touch my thighs and my chest and stuff.” 

I could see in his expression he was getting uncomfortable. I wasn’t about to put him in that situation. “I’m sorry. Look I really appreciate your help. And if you ever need help with girls be sure to ask. I’m just gonna go-“

“What do you like?” He blurted out. He seemed embarrassed by his outburst and walked away back to the chair. I followed him and sat on the edge of the bed again. 

“What do you mean what do I like?” I asked. 

“Well, I don’t umm” he started. He looked away in short glances between me and the wall. “I don’t really know what I’m doing with girls. I’ve only ever...received. I’ve never really given.” He mumbled. 

I swallowed. Time to put on my big girl pants and say what I really needed, some help. “Edward, maybe this is the beer talking but maybe we could like, help each other?”

“How?”

“Well,” I started and looked over his face. He was starting into my eyes now, the green sharpness piercing my nervousness. “I need help knowing what a guy likes and you need help knowing what a girl likes. Maybe we could show each other?”

Edward stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed panicked. Almost like he didn’t know what to say. He sat down again and leaned forwards toward me. “What do you mean?”

“It’ll just be a one time thing. No one else is to know.” I laid out the rules. “If you umm, want to learn what a girl likes through trying stuff with me? And I’ll rerun the favour?” I was breathing heavy now. It was a risk sure. But Edward and I were good enough friends to not let something like this get between us. Or so I thought. 

“So you’re gonna let me...” I nodded.   
“And then you’re gonna?” Nodded again.   
“And no one is to know? You swear on it?” 

“I know it’s crazy Edward but we’re comfortable with each other. Better to know what’s good and bad with each other rather than someone we really want to please” I rambled. God this was the most embarrassing thing I’d ever done. But I’d come this far, pointless stopping now. I stuck my hand out to him. “Deal?”

He sighed and looked between my eyes and my hand a couple times before slowly reaching his hand up and taking it. “Okay, deal.”


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Edward and Bella experiment for the first time. Major lemon warning! This chapter is a little longer as I wanted both of their POVs in there. 
> 
> As always the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just make up stories that include them. 
> 
> Leave me some love at the bottom if you enjoyed.

EPOV

What in the fuck were we doing? This was crazy. Beyond crazy this was insane. I didn’t quite know why I had agreed but it kind of made sense. I always felt so selfish when a girl would get me off but I had yet to do the same for a girl. Maybe this would help? I just prayed we would wake up tomorrow morning and still be the same friends we’d always been. That was possible right?

After we shook hands I stood and pulled her up to stand too. She was shorter than me but not by a huge way. I felt so awkward. I could feel my hands getting clammy at the thought of how to start this. I bit my lip and looked down at her. 

“Sorry Im just uhh nervous I guess.” I mumbled. 

She nodded obviously feeling similar things. She looked up at me and moved to her tip toes as she approached my face. I looked down at the floor too nervous to look at her. Our lips ever so gently brushed against each other and I felt a sigh push gently from her lips onto mine as she relaxed. It wasn’t like a kiss I’d had before. This felt right. Like the kind of kisses you’d dream about. I let my eyes flutter closed and kissed her again. Harder this time. It was nice. I liked her kiss and I wanted more of it. 

Her hands slowly slid up my chest and around my neck. Her touch was feather light and sent bolts of electricity through my skin. I slowly slid my hands onto her waist and pulled her a little closer to me. The kiss was slow but there was a need starting to build inside me. A need for her. Her fingers traced my jaw and slid back into my hair causing me to let out a soft moan. I pulled back embarrassed by the sound I’d made. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ I started. 

She smiled and shook her head. “It’s okay. Girls like moans. Don’t be embarrassed because you liked something.” How was she so calm. Maybe she was more experienced than she was telling me? Either way I wasn’t complaining.

I nodded at her comment and slid my hands to her waist again. I pulled her flush against my body and leant down to kiss those soft lips again. Her hands went back to my hair and this time pulled lightly. I liked that. I liked that a lot. I moved my hands down very slowly, she’d tell me if this wasn’t okay so the slower the better. My hands finally stopped on her ass and cupped it gently. It was perfect. Her stunning lips pushing against mine and now her body in my hands. I slid my tongue along her lower lip pulled it between my teeth giving it a light nibble before I released it. 

“That was hot.” She giggled, her arms still around me. 

I smiled and licked my lips. “Can I try with you first?” I asked. Girls bounced back from the high way quicker than guys did and I certainly didn’t want to give her a bad time. She nodded slowly and pressed her lips to mine again. 

I walked her back slowly to the bed and pushed her to lie down placing myself between her legs. My erection was firm at this point. Definitely awake. She moaned lightly and it sounded like the best music I’d ever heard. “Edward” she mumbled against my lips “kiss my neck.” She wouldn’t have to ask me twice. I kissed my way along her jaw and down onto her neck. It was so soft and the skin there smelled like quinticential Bella. Perfectly sweet. I kissed her neck a little harder and moved down to her collarbones. 

“Like this?” I whispered against her skin. 

“Yeah. Like that. Maybe start taking my shirt off at this point.” She said it so breathily I almost missed it. I pulled back off her neck and she pouted lightly. 

“Are you sure about this?” I asked. My hands had gone to her hips and my thumbs slid under the fabric of her sweater. She nodded and smiled at me. Her smile made me relax to no end. I knew this would be fine. I pulled at the fabric and she sat up slightly to help pull it off. She laid back down and I gulped as I looked over her body. She wore a plain white bra but her breasts looked perfect. I bit my lip gently before leaning down and kissing her collarbone again. She hummed a moan from her throat and my cock twitched again. I slid one hand up her side and over the cup of her bra. I kissed down from her collarbone onto the chest skin above the fabric of her bra. 

“Edward take it off.” She whispered to me. I didn’t need to be told twice. I reached behind her and unclapsed the bra sliding it off her arms and throwing it to the floor. She laid beneath me and god she was stunning. So perfect in every way. Her breasts bounced slightly as she laid back down on the bed. 

“Fuck Bella you’re gorgeous.” I mumbled out. I barley knew what I was saying at this point but it needed to be said. She blushed and I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. “Do you mind if I...?” 

“Go ahead.” She whispered and I smiled. Definitely no going back on the deal now. I kissed a trail down from her lips onto her neck. Then onto her collarbone and continuing down onto her breast. Her body arched beneath mine and it made me moan against her skin. I wrapped my mouth gently around one of her nipples and began to flick it lightly with my tongue. My hand snaked it’s way to her other breast where I tried to mimick the movement of my tongue with my fingers. “God...that feels good.” She moaned. 

Despite my lack of experience, instinct seemed to be working well here. I swallowed and kissed my way over to her right nipple, repeating the movements of my tongue on the rosy pink skin there. My hand slid down slowly to the button of her shorts. I looked up at her face and she smiled back at me, almost a confirmation that it was fine to continue. I undid the button and zipper and pulled back from her skin. She lifted her hips and pushed her shorts and underwear down to her knees where her feet were able to shove the rest of the way. 

“Bella, I don’t...” I trailed off the nerves kicking into overdrive. “I don’t know what to do from here.” I admitted. I was embarrassed. Even though that was the point. I was still embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered back. “Kiss me again. I like it when you do that.”

I was quick to oblige. I leaned down once more and kissed her. Her legs spread slightly and I shifted between them. I could feel the heat from her centre reach out to me like a siren call. I suddenly needed her. I kissed down onto her neck and closed my eyes as I made my next move. I put my right hand on her thigh and slid it up very slowly. I stopped where her leg met her hip and gently brushed the skin there with my thumb. Her next moan was soft but her fingers dug gently into my back and her legs pushed further apart beneath me. I definitely liked that. 

“Go ahead Edward. It’s okay. Touch me. I’ll tell you what I like.” She reassured me and to be honest at this point I needed that. I buried my face deeper into her neck kissing and nipping the skin there while my hand moved over and my middle finger ran a light touch up her slick folds. I pulled back a little, our faces still close and looked down at her. She smiled at me and cupped my face with her hands. 

My fingers kept sliding up and down her crease getting a feel to the hot wet slick coming from her. “Where umm.” I whispered. “Where do I go from here?”

One of her hands snaked down and covered mine. Her fingers lead mine to what felt like a small bump at the top of her lips. “That’s my clit.” She told me then bit her lip. Her fingers started moving with mine beneath. I moved them very lightly while studying her face to see what difference this made. Her eyes widened and she stared up into mine. “That’s like the equivalent to the tip of a cock. It’s sensitive but if you get it right it feels incredible.” Bella’s voice was slightly broken now. She sounded breathy and as though she was holding back moans. I nodded and started rubbing small circles on her clit. Her head fell back against the bed and she let out a soft “yes Edward.” Which went directly to my cock. God she was hot. 

“Now move your hand down a little.” She mumbled. I could’ve stayed there. She seemed to be enjoying it. But this was for educational purposes. I had to learn. My fingers kept the pressure from pushing on her clit and moved down before one finger seemed to slip in. I gasped a little and pulled it straight back out. “No.” She said louder than before. “It’s okay, that’s meant to happen.” She smiled and I nodded again. I felt like such a rookie. I put my hand back where it was and slowly slid my finger inside her. Her back arched up again and her hands grabbed onto my shoulders. “N-now move your finger. In and out.” She breathed. 

I watched her intently. Determined to make it as good for her as i wanted it to be. My finger slid in and out of her slowly. Her legs were spread wide and her moans were coming out more regularly albeit quietly. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Her hands were suddenly in my hair holding my face close to hers. “M-more.” She mumbled and I quickly added another finger to her pussy. It was tight, and wet and hot. I had expected the latter 2 but the tightness wasn’t something I had expected to this level, all I knew was my cock was interested. “Faster baby.” She moaned her head falling back further against the bed. I obliged and relished in the response her body gave, her back arched up so high I could feel her tits pressing into my chest. I moved down slightly and took a nipple into my mouth again. 

It didn’t take long before I could feel her getting tighter and wetter on my fingers. Her hands were tugging on my hair and I loved it. She was driving me crazy. “I want to make you come Bella. Please help me do that for you.” I whispered to her. She looked down into my eyes and swallowed. 

“You really want to make me come?” She asked breathing heavily. I nodded quickly and looked in her eyes. “Okay, keep your fingers going. They’re great. But you remember what they did on my clit?” I nodded again and bit my lip. “Do that with your tongue.” My breath hitched slightly. She wanted me to use my mouth on her. 

I moved down and for the first time looked at her pussy. It was a thing of beauty, all pink and wet. She had obviously shaved recently and I couldnt believe how sexy she looked all spread out beneath me. I licked my lips quickly and looked up at her before I pressed my mouth to her centre. My tongue found that nub of nerves again and slowly traced circles around it. Her moans got louder. If it hadn’t been for my music playing I’d have been worried. My fingers were still pushing into her and she seemed to be enjoying this a lot. 

“Curl your fingers Edward.” She breathed out. “You’ll feel a rough patch. That’s the g spot.” I did as she said and sure enough the texture changed so I knew I was in the right place. Her hand grabbed my hair and held my face to her. I hummed my approval and she squirmed slightly beneath me. “Ah! Ungh! Fuck fuck!” She moaned. I loved watching her. Her spare hand grabbed the bed and her legs dug down into the mattress. “Oh...god...yes!” She was getting louder but there was no way I could stop now. Her pussy tightened more than I thought possible. She looked down into my eyes and I saw hers roll back in her eyes slightly. Her legs began to shake and her breathing went shallow for a couple of seconds before...”fuck Edward!” She yelled and she came apart beneath me. Her body went rigid and she writhed on the bed moaning. I slowed my fingers and my tongue went to a soft lap instead. I saw her start to come down onto the bed. 

Her face was flushed. Her hair messy from rubbing on the bed. She let go of my head and relaxed on the bed to a point of going practically limp. I pulled my fingers out and laid down on the bed next to her. “Are you okay?” I asked breathily. She smiled wide and turned to look at me. 

“Yeah. Fuck. I’m amazing right now.” She laughed a soft, breathy laugh. “That was...I mean, you use that on any girl and you’re golden.” She spoke softly. 

I smiled and rolled onto my back. “Thank you.” In an odd way I felt proud. If I could make her come apart like that who knows what I could do to a girl who really wanted me. Also, I kind of liked having a girl tell me what they wanted and I’d definitely be asking for that in the future. 

I was distracted from my thoughts by Bella rolling herself to straddle my hips. I sat up quickly and my hands found her hips. 

~~~~~~

BPOV

I needed him. The ecstasy he drove into me had worn just enough to let me move to him. He looked deep in thought but honestly all I could think about was making him feel even a half of what he’d done for me. I swung my leg around and straddled him, within seconds he was sitting up with me in his lap. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw slowly. 

“You don’t have to.” He mumbled his fingers gripping my sides. 

“I know I don’t. But this is to show me what’s good remember?” I said softly. I pulled back and looked at his eyes. “Are you okay with this?” 

“Yeah. I just don’t want you to feel pressured.” He mumbled. I could feel his erection pressed against me in his sweat pants and I really needed this to help with what Tyler might want. I reached down and put my hand on his length through his pants. He let out a strangled groan quietly and looked into my eyes. 

“I don’t feel pressured. I want to make it feel good.” I whispered. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Just tell me what to do okay?” 

“Get uhh get down on your knees.” He whispered. I got down quickly and positioned myself between his legs. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close. As though it was an instinct I kissed him quickly, hungrily. He grabbed my hands and put them on his chest. “I like to be touched.” He whispered. 

My hands rubbed the skin on his chest and he hummed against my lips. I started to slide my hands down his abdomen and trailed my fingers on the bumps where I was sure his abs would be growing soon. I continued to kiss him and felt myself get turned on more by his reaction to only my touch. My hands slid to his waistband and I pulled on it until his pants and boxers were off completely. I could see his cock bounce up against his stomach but I was too focussed on kissing him. My hands grabbed his thighs and slid up them very very slowly. 

He pulled back from my kiss and swallowed looking down at my hands. “So umm, if you’re comfortable I’d like you to uhh touch me.” He whispered. I waited a second trying not to think too much about the fact it was Edward asking me to do this. I slowly moved my hands and wrapped one of them around his member. His head rolled back and he let out a long deep breath. I moved down and planted soft kisses along his inner thigh. I kissed all along one thigh then mimicked the movement on the other leg. 

“I umm” he mumbled looking down at me. “I-maybe use your tongue to start. Bottom to the top.” 

I was more than happy to give him what he’d asked for. This was hot. Hearing and seeing him and his reactions to my actions so far excited me to how he’d look at his peak. I slid my tongue out and licked a long, slow line from the base of his manhood all the way to his tip. My tongue lapped up a small bead of pleasure from the tip and I moaned at the taste. I wrapped my lips around the head and sunk my mouth down around the tip slowly. 

His hands quickly found my hair and pulled it back, holding it at the back of my head. “Use your tongue more. Just on the tip.” He breathed out. I kept my lips wrapped around the head of his cock and my tongue swirled around it. It was smooth and hot and I knew it was what he wanted. I did that for only a moment before he started shifting on the bed. My mouth sunk down onto him taking in more than I had before. “Fuck that’s it Bella. Just like that.” 

I suddenly felt kind of confident. If I could make Edward react like that then surely I could make Tyler feel like that too? “Pass me your hands.” He moaned. I put my hands on his thighs and looked up at him tentatively. He placed one hand on the base of his cock and grabbed the other. “E-either on my abs or my balls.” He struggled out. I moved it to his balls. I’d never seen any in real life so thought I’d see what I could do with them. I rolled them gently through my hand and moaned around him softly. My moan seemed to spark a frenzy in him and his hand tightened in my hair. “Bella, you’re gonna have to pull off soon. I’m getting close.” He groaned. I looked up at him and his eyes seemed so dark, so full of lust. The Edward I was used to was barely there and all I saw was a man who was turning me on so much. No. I wansn’t pulling off. I wanted him. Was I inexperienced? Yes. But I’d seen girls swallow in porn and it didn’t look that bad. 

“Bella!” He groaned again. Louder this time. He was staring down at me and god he looked so hot. His spare hand grabbed at the sheet and his feet were pushing into the floor making his muscles flex. “Bella you’re gonna make me come baby! Fuck You look so damn good like that.” He whimpered and threw his head back momentarily. His head whipped forward again and looked down at me as though he was begging to come. 

“Fuck!” He yelled. “Your lips look so good around my cock Bella. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” He yelled pushing my head down onto him. His come shot into my mouth. It was hot and fast but the sight of him coming undone was incredible. The hand in my hair kept guiding my mouth up and down on him until he was spent. He flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. I stood up and grabbed my shorts pulling them on. I picked up my sweater and looked over to him. He was lying on the bed motionless but watching my every move. I pulled on my top and moved to sit crossed-legged on the bed beside him. 

“That was fucking incredible.” He whispered up to me. “The best I’ve ever had.” 

I laughed softly and reached my hand forward and rubbed his chest hair. “Thank you.” I mumbled. “That was umm that was something.”

He smiled and sat up pulling a blanket over his lap. “I know you wanted to practice that but genuinely that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever experienced. Seeing you naked on my bed. Saying my name. Then you pleasure me and swallow.” He breathed out. His eyes widening slightly. “Hot as fuck Bella. Seriously.”

I bent down and kissed his chest. I was kind of fond of his chest now, knowing what a simple touch to it could do. “I’m gonna go to bed. Thanks again Edward. You are gonna make a girl very VERY happy.” I got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door. I swung my hips as I left, part of me wanted his attention. Wanted it bad. I turned back and looked at him. He was smirking at me, clearly watching my ass as I walked away. 

Things had changed now. Things were very very different.


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy and leave me some love below.

Chapter 4 - repercussions

EPOV

My chest heaved breathless, my skin still buzzing from where she’d touched moments ago. I watched her walk out of the room and shoot me a damning smile as she exited my bedroom. I laid for a short while just thinking about what had happened before I felt confident enough in my legs to carry me to the speakers playing my music. I turned it off along with the light and just slid into bed. Sleep took me quickly and my dreams were filled with her and her only. 

When I woke the next morning I still had a smirk as wide as the ocean on my face. I dressed myself in some jeans and a loose t shirt and looked around my room. The natural wood furniture shone with the sun blaring through the windows. My room was always so tidy and clean but the smell in the air this morning was one of Bella and I loved the idea of that. 

I noticed her bra laying on the floor and my smile grew even wider if possible. I bent down to pick it up and touching it seemed to begin a flashback to the night before. Seeing her spread beneath me and saying my name. Her hands in my hair and on my back. God last night was perfect. I opened my door silently and looked outside making sure no one else was on the top floor of the house. I certainly didn’t need my brothers finding out about this. Or Mr Swan for that matter. Once I knew the coast was clear I approached the door to her room and knocked lightly. 

She came out with her hair pulled round into a braid, it framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were soft and warm as usual and a smile danced on her lips. She wore some loose sleep pants and a tight vest top that showed her body in an accentuating yet modest way. “Morning.” She mumbled stepping back from the door to let me in. She walked over to the bed and crawled on it before she sat cross-legged looking at me. 

“Hey,” I said softly unable to take my eyes off her. “Thought you might need this.” I presented her bra and laid it on the dresser by the door.   
She blushed slightly at seeing her underwear in my hand. “Everything okay?” She nodded and bit her lip. “Bella, last night-“

“Was great.” She cut me off making me stand awkwardly in front of her. “Last night was great Edward.”

I nodded and chuckled a nervous laugh. “I’m gonna head downstairs for breakfast.” 

“I’ll meet you down there.” She mumbled with an uncomfortable smile. I walked out of the room confused. Last night we’d been so open with each other. So honest and experimental. I wasn’t expecting her to drop to her knees and declare love for me but some kind of acknowledgment of our intimacy would’ve been nice. 

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day dragged on. A day spent together. Emmett brought over his girlfriend Rosalie. She was hot there was no denying but my mind couldn’t forget Bella. The way Bella smelled, the way she tasted, the way she sounded when she said my name. Eventually the evening drew in again and the Swan’s were heading home. 

I helped Charlie pack the car up while the girls said goodbye to everyone. Renee took extra time to say bye to my Mom. They were friends and didn’t see enough of each other. Everyone knew Forks was too small a home for Renee who was undoubtably lonely. Charlie had gone inside to say bye to my dad which would either be really quick and manly or would take hours and they’d be all soppy. I leant back against their car and looked at the house, the door opened quietly and I saw Bella walk over to me. Stopping just a few feet away. 

“Hey.” I said. 

“Hey.” She replied. What was this awkwardness. I hated being this way with her. 

“Look, I get it if it’s too weird for you.” I said seriously. I clenched my jaw already unhappy at this conversation. 

“No, It’s not weird. It’s just, different.” She replied. She looked worried now. Her feet pointing slightly inward at each other and her hands clasped against her stomach. 

“Well the good news is we’re probably old enough to deny these ‘family parties’ now.” I deadpanned. I was so done with this situation. I just wanted out. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. She was frowning and had a little more gravel in her voice as though she was almost mad. 

“I mean we’re 18 now. So next time I’m invited out there to Forks I won’t come. I’ll make an excuse.” I sighed. She was shaking her head as though she was going to say something when Charlie and my dad came bursting out from the house. I sighed. Kind of happy that their goodbye was short this time. “I didn’t realise you’d regret it so much.” I paused for a second before walking past her, my hands in my jeans pocket and my eyes trained on the floor. “Take care Bella.” I mumbled as I passed. 

“Edward I-“ she started but didn’t finish. I disappeared into the house and ran up the stairs. I hid myself in my room and turned on my music again. I needed the world to just drift away. I needed my own space again. 

~~~~~

A little while later the door to my bedroom opened and my brothers walked in holding a football. 

“Hey Sad-ward.” Emmett smirked turning off my music. 

“Dude what the fuck happened in here?” Jasper asked looking around. “I can feel the thick mood the second I walk through the door.”

I didn’t say anything I just shrugged. I couldn’t be bothered with their games. I just wanted my own company. They’d tease me relentlessly whatever happened and I couldn’t bare that. 

“We’re gonna toss the pig skin, care to join?” Emmett asked a soft smile on his lips. For a second, if I were any more naive I’d guess he was being nice. He could see I was feeling shitty and was he making an effort?

“No I’m okay.” I said quietly. “Probably just gonna shower and hit the hay.”

“Dude, I know it sucks but she’s family. Can’t ‘do’ family.” Emmett responded. My head shot up and looked at him wide-eyed. “What?”

“Ed it doesn’t take a genius to work out there’s something about Bella for you.” Jasper added. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “You’re delusional.” I mumbled out. 

Emmett tutted and headed to the door. “I’m bored. Have fun being up here by yourself.” He joked and walked out of the room. Jasper followed after him but gave me one long look before he did. 

They were delusional. I didn’t like her I was just confused. Last night felt so right and so perfect. We’d just connected and it felt perfect. But she’d avoided me all day. Ensuring there was always other people in the room with us or catching quick glances at me when no one was looking. She clearly hadn’t felt the same. Maybe she felt pressured or maybe she was more drunk than I’d thought. Either way this situation was poison and I’d never felt such regret. Not regret for the sexual favours. But regret for not discussing things enough or clearing things up before the deed or after it happened. Things just got weird but one thing was for sure. Bella wouldn’t be seeing me for a long time if ever again. That I could guarantee.


End file.
